herofandomcom-20200223-history
Petro (Star Wars)
Petro was a Human Jedi youngling who lived during the Clone Wars. An impulsive Jedi youngling, Petro had a fiery competitive streak that sometimes rubbed his fellow students the wrong way. He was a young boy during the Clone Wars, when the Jedi Knights were overextended fighting in the galactic conflict to protect the Republic. Because the Jedi Order needed a new generation of Jedi Knights, it was important that he undergo a crucial Jedi ritual known as The Gathering. On the frozen world of Ilum, Petro had to seek out the crystal that would become the heart of his lightsaber. He longed to construct his Jedi weapon, and become a new legend in the history of Jedi warriors. Biography Gathering on Ilum A Force-sensitive Human from Corellia, Petro was trained in the ways of the Force at the Coruscant Jedi Temple. When the Clone Wars erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Order's members were forced to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. As the war was waged around them, Petro was deemed to be one of the top members of his clan and suitable to travel to the sacred Jedi world of Ilum to participate in the ancient ritual known as The Gathering. Escorted to Ilum by Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Petro and several other Initiates met with Grand Master Yoda in the Temple at the mouth of the Crystal Caves.1 Entering into the caves in search of a crystal for use in his personal lightsaber, Petro was rushed ahead of his fellow Initiates in search of the perfect crystal for himself. Seeing a light at the end of a cliff, Petro plucked what he believed to be his crystal from a chunk of ice and was the first student out of the caves and back into the Temple. Showing off the crystal to Master Yoda, the so-called crystal melted, revealing itself to be nothing more than ice. Realizing his mistake, Petro rushed back into the caves fearful he would run out of time before the sun set and he'd be trapped in the caves. while rushing to find his Cyber Crystal, he discovered fellow Initiate Katooni trapped behind a wall of ice. Fearful of losing the chance to find his crystal, he apologised to Katooni and abandoned her, rushing deeper into the caves. As he searched, Petro's conscience haunted him for leaving his friend and he rushed back to rescue her. Finding her, they used the Force together to shatter the ice and escape just as the doors to the Temple were freezing over. As Katooni escaped, Petro noticed his crystal in the ruined ice she had been trapped in. As the door froze over, Petro uncovered the crystal and broke through the ice to escape the caves in one piece. Having retrieved the crystal, Master Yoda praised him for finding selflessness and risking his own success to free Katooni.1 Attack on the Crucible After the Gathering was successful, Petro and the Initiates returned to the Crucible and continued their training under the guidance of Professor Huyang, a droid who worked for the Jedi Order for more than a thousand years. Huyang showed the Younglings the countless models of lightsabers and asked them to visualize their models so that they could complete the construction of their own lightsaber. Petro, eager to be the first to complete his lightsaber, rushed the construction process and after Huyang examining it, was told that the emitter array was reversed. The Professor told him to attempt building the saber again and to patiently follow the instructions given. Before the Younglings could finish their construction, their training was disturbed by the attack of Hondo Ohnaka and his gang.3 As the group hid under the ventilation, Ahsoka planned to remove the pirates from the ship, but Petro wanted to outwit them. When Petro, Katooni, Gungi, Byph and Huyang were seized by a couple of pirates, Petro was able to construct the lightsaber incorrectly which caused a small explosion to knock out the pirates. Petro then had the idea to tackle some of the pirates with Marksman-H combat remotes. The plan ultimately went smoothly, but Ahsoka was also dragged aboard the Acushnet and was taken prisoner. Rescuing Ahsoka After Ahsoka was kidnapped by Hondo, the Younglings were able to construct their lightsabers; Petro's had a blue blade. Eventually, Petro chose to travel to Florrum and rescue Ahsoka from Hondo's clutches. Katooni was not in favor of the plan, but when the ship's coolant was leaking, the Younglings traveled to Florrum. While R2-D2 continued his repair on Huyang and leaving Ganodi to watch the Crucible, the Younglings went on their journey to Hondo's pirate outpost. Together, they were able to join Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder and disguise them selves as acrobats to deceive Hondo. After rescuing Ahsoka very easily, they were able to escape onboard a WLO-5 speeder tank and return to the Crucible. Joining Hondo Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2, Petro and his fellow younglings attempted to escape Florrum, but Hondo's pirates destroyed their shuttle and captured them. However when they returned to their pirate town, General Grievous had taken over with a droid invasion. Ahsoka convinced the pirates to release them, and they would join forces to defeat Grievous. The pirates agreed and caused Grievous to retreat the system. Witnessing Barriss Offee & Anakin Skywalker After Anakin Skywalker discovered that Barriss Offee was the culprit behind the Jedi Temple bombing, he faced Barriss in a lightsaber duel. Petro and other younglings were training outside with Tera Sinube when they saw Barriss and Anakin dueling from above. Then Barriss kicked Anakin off the balcony, he fell right by the younglings. Then Petro yelled "Look out!" to Anakin, when Barriss was leaping down to charge Anakin while Sinube ignites his sabercane to defend him and the other younglings. Anakin quickly defeated Barriss in front of the younglings. Personality and traits Petro was egotistical and demonstrated a smug sense of superiority over his peers. Despite this however, he showed himself to be an intelligent and capable leader, being able to devise plans as well as lead his peers. This was demonstrated when he planned how he and the Younglings could gain entrance to the Pirates base to rescue Ahsoka Tano with out alerting Hondo and his men of their presence. While at first appearing to be selfish, he showed that he would eventually do the right thing and behave without self interest, as demonstrated when he returned to free his friend Katooni when she was trapped behind an ice wall, having initially refused to help her so as to search for his own Kyber Crystal. Eventually however, he returned and assisted her in freeing herself, thereby finding his own Cyber Crystal.. Powers and Abilities Petro was a young Jedi initiate and like his peers who took part in "The Gathering", was one of the top in his class. He demonstrated his ability to use telekinesis to build his lightsaber as well as when Katooni was trapped behind a sheet of ice, helping her to escape using their combined telekinesis. He is also capable with a lightsaber being able to take down several battle droids. Gallery Images InitiatesCircusAudition-BFR.png|Petro and the other initiates audition for the circus. Ep509-ep22.jpg Young-Jedi-Lightsabers.jpg|The various lightsabers possessed by the Young Jedi. Petro's lightsaber is fourth from left. Open-uri20150608-27674-z2xwqx 2365d59f.jpeg Open-uri20150608-27674-1m1u237 6ab08def.jpeg Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Telekinetics Category:Inconclusive Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:Harmonizers Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Honest Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers